Desktop computer systems have revolutionized the way industry operates. Such computer systems allow an individual to perform numerous tasks not thought possible a decade ago. One of the problems with desktop computers is that conventional desks were not designed to accommodate the extra hardware. The monitors were especially cumbersome as they consumed a great amount of desktop surface space. The introduction of flat screens for computer systems has greatly reduced the surface space demand, however, the space demand is not eliminated.
An advantage to the flat screen monitors is the minimal thickness and weight, allowing such monitors to be placed on cantilever type support arms. In this manner a monitor can literally float over the desktop and be positioned by an individual to provide optimal viewing of the monitor. When the monitor is not in use it may be moved to a storage position providing uninhibited access to the desktop.
Known prior art support arms include the use of counter weights or counter springs to support the weight of the monitor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,235 to Randolph, which discloses a computer work station with a spring loaded folding frame that supports a monitor in a vertically adjustable position above the work surface. Counter-weight technology must be utilized to balance the load and, unless adjustment is provided, must be sized to meet the weight of the monitor. Similarly, the use of counter springs require adjustment for proper support, the springs can lose their bias over time causing the monitor to sag from a viewing position with no possibility of adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,167 to Skalka et al. discloses a horizontally adjustable pivoting computer support that is mounted to the edge of a desk or work station.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a desktop support for use in positioning an LCD or plasma monitor over the surface of a desk. The desktop support should be capable of maintaining the monitor in a fixed position without counterweights or counter springs as utilized in the prior art.